Elisabeth Moss
Elisabeth Singleton Moss1 (born July 24, 1982)2 is an American actor, known for her roles as Peggy Olson, secretary-turned-copywriter on the AMC series, Mad Men(2007–2015), which earned her five Emmy Awards nominations and one Golden Globe nomination; Zoey Bartlet, the youngest daughter of President Josiah Bartlet, on the NBC television series The West Wing (1999–2006); and Robin Griffin in the miniseries Top of the Lake (2013), the last of which won her a Golden Globe and Satellite Awards for Best Actress in a Miniseries and/or TV film. Contents hide * 1 Early life and career * 2 Personal life * 3 Filmography * 4 Awards and nominations * 5 References * 6 External links §Early life and careeredit Elisabeth Moss was born in 1982 in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of musicians. She was first seen onscreen in 1990, when she appeared in the NBC miniseries''Lucky/Chances''.3 From 1992 until 1995, Moss appeared in seven episodes of the TV series Picket Fences, as Cynthia Parks.3 Moss provided the voice of Holly DeCarlo, a main character in the 1992 TV special Frosty Returns. In 1993, she provided the voice of Michelle in the animated film Once Upon a Forest. That year, she appeared in the television remake of Gypsy. In 1994, Moss played Harvey Keitel's younger daughter in the film Imaginary Crimes. The following year, she appeared in the remake of the Walt Disney Pictures film Escape to Witch Mountain, and as a young Ashley Judd in the TV-movie biopic Love Can Build A Bridge.3 At the International Press Academy's 12th Annual Satellite Awards, December 2007 From 1999 to 2006, she played Zoey Bartlet in 25 episodes of the White House TV drama The West Wing.3 In 1999, she had a supporting role as a patient in a mental institution in Girl, Interrupted, opposite Winona Ryder and Angelina Jolie.3 That same year, she had a small role as Katie Brockett in the movie Mumford, playing the daughter of a woman with a shopping addiction. Moss went on to do Heart of America and three other films in 2004. That year, she also made the movie Virgin,3 for which she was nominated for a 2004 Independent Spirit Award. She also appeared in the film Day Zero. She had a role in the 2005–2006 science fiction series Invasion,3 and a 2007 episode of Grey's Anatomy entitled "My Favorite Mistake".4 Moss with then-husband Fred Armisen at the 15th Screen Actors Guild Awards in 2009 Since July 2007, she has played Peggy Olson, secretary-turned-copywriter in the AMC dramatic series Mad Men. In 2009, 2011 and 2013, Moss was nominated for an Emmy5 for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series.67 In 2010, she was nominated for the Outstanding Supporting ActressEmmy.8 Moss made her Broadway début in October 2008, playing the role of Karen in the 20th Anniversary revival of Speed-the-Plow by David Mamet.9 She also starred in the 2008 horror film The Attic, and appeared in Did You Hear About the Morgans?, playing Sarah Jessica Parker's assistant.10 Moss'sWest End début was as Martha Dobie in Lillian Hellman's play The Children's Hour, which opened at The Comedy Theatre, London on January 22, 2011.11 Moss played detective Robin Griffin in the 2013 Sundance Channel miniseries Top of the Lake, a co-production by the Sundance Channel, the UK'sBBC Two and Australia's UKTV. It was written and directed by Oscar-winner Jane Campion.1213 For her role, Moss received the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress - Miniseries or Television Film. It was announced in June 2014 that Moss would join the cast of the upcoming film High Rise directed by Ben Wheatley. It is set to release sometime in 2015.14 In September 2014 it was announced that Moss would star on Broadway in The Heidi Chronicles. 15The play opens on March 19. §Personal lifeedit After meeting Fred Armisen in October 2008,16 Moss became engaged to him in January 2009.17 They wed on October 25, 2009, in Long Island City, New York.18 Moss and Armisen separated in June 2010,19and in September, Moss filed for divorce,19 which was finalized on May 13, 2011.20 In a March 2012 interview, Moss commented on her relationship with Armisen, saying "one of the greatest things I heard someone say about him is, 'He's so great at doing impersonations. But the greatest impersonation he does is that of a normal person.' To me, that sums it up."12 Moss is a Scientologist.21 §Filmographyedit §Awards and nominationsedit Category:1982 births